


Void

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so he plummets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

PLEASE NOTE: this fic is VERY vague but could be taken as a death fic.

X

It is with a great sense of mingled relief and regret that he feels the last threads of the rope break. They’ve been straining for much too long – were bound to break sooner or later – and now, finally, everything has gone SNAP.

And so he plummets...

[...more of Void](http://www.livejournal.com/community/monaboyd/1200369.html?#cutid1)  



End file.
